Library Sanctuary
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Daphne Greengrass takes Sanctuary in the library during her years at Hogwarts. Here a relationship she never thought she'd have starts during one of the most trying times for the wizarding world. Written for both Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Pirates of the Black Lake, and September Event: Back to School on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for both Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Pirates of the Black Lake, and September Event: Back to School on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Pirates of the Black Lake I used the prompt for Black Pearl which was Harry/Daphne. For September Event Back to School I used prompt #30 (location) Hogwarts Library. I hope you all enjoy Library Sanctuary.**

The library was the place that Daphne Greengrass felt the safest. With Madam Pince watching out for everything she felt like no one could touch her or her sister here. Slytherin had started becoming more and more dangerous after Potter started claiming the Dark Lord was back. It was here that she had first met him. Harry Potter.

It had been a normal day after almost everyone in her house trying to convince herself and Astoria that they should join the Pure-blood cause she had sought her refuge hoping no one would be there. She almost felt like crying when she saw them at the table near the back. The Golden Trio. She squared her shoulders and sat down at a table nearby. If they tried to convince her to join them she'd just get up and walk away. That easy.

Propping up her History of Magic book she went to work on the essay that Professor Binns had just set for them. She could feel eyes on her back but decided if the person watching her wanted to say something he or she could just come over and get it over with.

She was just beginning to jot down some notes from one of the books that she had brought from the shelves when a shadow fell over her. She didn't look up if they wanted something they'd have to speak first.

"Excuse me," came the voice above her. It sounded kind and she couldn't help but look up and see who it belonged to. She was kind of shocked to find that it belonged to Harry Potter. "I was wondering if you were finished with that book?"

She gave him coy confused look.

"The Ancient History of the Goblin Wars," he supplied. "Madam Pince said that you checked out for your History of Magic homework. If you could let me borrow it when your done with it I'd really appreciate it."

"Why don't you join me?" she asked with a small smile. "We can both us the book that way."

He agreed and sat down taking out his parchment and quill. Soon they were both looking at the book in companionable silence as they worked on the essay at hand.

She couldn't help studying the Boy Who Lived a little as she took a look at the book. He wasn't what she had been expecting. Draco had always said Potter was a bully. This boy definitely wasn't a bully. She couldn't help but think that Harry was indeed as attractive as most of the girls in the school said he was. She watched him write something on the parchment and hastily cross it out.

"Do you want me to take a look?" she offered kindly. "My sister usually let me's help her with her homework. So how much worse could you do?"

She felt a giggle build up in her as she saw Harry blush as he handed over the paper. She went through marking off things she didn't think he needed and adding a thing or two he did need.

"Why did you cross this last bit out?" she asked re-reading the sentence that was crossed out. It made a lot of sense for the content of the essay and should definitely be included. "You should keep it." With that said she gets up to go. Feeling his hand take hers she doesn't realize that Harry Potter slipped her piece of paper until Astoria asks what she is holding.

Looking into her hands she unfolds the folded parchment and finds the one question that shocks her more than anything. All the note says is "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" Astoria is chattering at her excitedly about it.

In end she decided to go to Hogsmeade and that day was the start of a very beautiful relationship. One she thinks back on and wishes had lasted longer than it did. But she knows he was always destined to marry into the Weasley family and little by little the jealousy fade.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Library Sanctuary.**


End file.
